Mi ultima esperanza
by Gorath089
Summary: Cuando la vida de un inocente se convierte en un infierno, solamente podrá encontrar su salvación en lo que todos temen. NarutoxFemKyuubi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por amor a la escritura y como un homenaje a esta pareja.

**Nota: Hola este es mi primer fic en esta sección y por favor disfruten de la lectura.**

**-"ABCD"- Kyuubi hablando**

_**ABCD kyuubi pensando**_

-"ABCD"-gente hablando

_ABCD gente pensando_

_

* * *

_

**Mi ultima Esperanza

* * *

**

Las lágrimas de tristeza se escapaban de esos ojos azules, cayendo lentamente sobre las mejillas del joven que reposaba sobre su cama por lo hechos que le habían sucedido ese mismo día.

El levanto su mirada para ver la desolada habitación en la que vivía, el silencio gobernaba el lugar, solamente opacado por los sollozos del joven. Nadie vivía en ese lugar a acepción de el, no tenia familiares, ni amigos, solo era el y su soledad.

El se levanto lentamente al sentir la necesidad de refrescar su garganta totalmente seca, se dirigió a su nevera en busca de algo que calmara su sed, sin embargo solamente encontró un simple vaso de agua.

El rubio bebió el liquido, sintiendo como lentamente se deslizaba sobre su garganta sin poder calmar el calor que sentía dentro suyo. Una vez más dejo que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus cansados ojos azules, la frustración y la ira lo dominaron un momento, provocando que el vaso se quebrara en mil partes por la fuerza al que fue sometido.

Los trozos de vidrio estaban esparcidos por todo el piso, al igual que unas pequeñas manchas de sangre que caían de la mano lastimada del muchacho. Sin embargo el ojiazul no hico caso alguno de ello y se hundió en sus recuerdos de ese mismo día.

Mas que recuerdos eran palabras… palabras que lo habían herido gravemente, mas que cualquier golpe físico.

_Tu nunca serás un ninja, no importa cuanto te esfuerces, solamente eres un maldito demonio._

Esas palabras habían roto sus esperanzas de un mundo mejor, un mundo donde no lo mirarían con miedo y desprecio, donde no habría crueles palabras o ataque repentinos a su persona, donde seria aceptado y reconocido por ese pueblo que lo trataba tan mal.

Ese mismo día habían sido las pruebas para entrar a la academia de entrenamiento ninja, el ya había intentado las pruebas mas de cuatro veces, sin embargo no se daba por vencido, a pesar de todas las cosas que decían o las golpizas por parte de sus compañeros.

Pero la desgracia cayó de nuevo contra el cuando escucho de los propios maestros de la academia que ya no dejarían que tomara la prueba, el podía ver en sus rostros una sonrisa de diversión al ver el aspecto del joven. El tono de las voces de los ninjas al reírse de sus sueños rotos, los sonidos de alivio de los presentes al escuchar que el nunca seria uno de ellos y las burlas infantiles de sus compañeros al ver su fracaso.

El volvió a la realidad al sentir un fuerte ardor en su mano, al parecer las heridas habían sido bastante profundas, pero a pesar del dolor, el rubio solo se dirigió a su cama para acostarse de nuevo, esperando que el dolor se fuera con la sangre que salía constantemente de su mano.

Sin embargo el sabia muy bien que eso seria imposible, ya que el lo quisiera o no, no podría acabar con si vida tan fácilmente, siempre terminaba recuperado en su totalidad, no importa cuantas veces se lastimara… siempre "eso" terminaba curando sus heridas.

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, haciendo que una vez mas apareciera en ese lúgubre sitio dentro de su propia mente. Ese lugar tenebroso, lleno de extensos y confusos pasillos con tuberías, las gotas que caían del techo, pesadas y dolorosas, el ambiente estaba lleno de un misterioso olor a poder y muerte.

El conocía muy bien ese lugar, muchas casi todas las noches terminaba en ese sitio, el nunca había tenido un sueño normal como todos, en su caso parecía que todo el tiempo viviera en una realidad opuesta a la otra.

Sus pasos tomaron un rumbo en el cual se podía sentir una gran acumulación de energía maligna y poderosa, un leve estremecimiento lo invadió, pero no detuvo sus pasos.

Al llegar pudo ver una gran habitación donde solamente se podían admirar unas grandes barras de metal y un sello que impedían que el gran monstruo que habitaba en el se escapara para causar la destrucción.

**-¿Acaso no te dije que nunca volvieras, humano ignorante?-** Una poderosa e imponente voz se escucho en toda la sala.

-yo… no tenia ningún lugar a donde ir… lo siento- el joven hablo débilmente tratando de no enfadar al demonio delante suyo.

**-no hay excusas para que estés aquí NARUTO UZUMAKI-**La bestia reclamo al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos rojos llenos de ira.

El rubio no se inmuto ante las palabras del Kyuubi, sin embargo aun no podía evitar temer a esa presencia poderosa, el nunca había visto la forma total del demonio, la oscuridad detrás de esa prisión se lo impedía, solamente podía ver esos ojos de sangre y fuego, el poder que se veía dentro de ellos hacia temblar a cualquiera, pero a el no era eso lo que representaba, después de todo… era lo único que tenia en el mundo.

-lo siento Kyuubi-sama- Naruto se disculpo tratando de no olvidar llamar con respeto al gran demonio.

**-No importa ya… que se puede esperar de un insolente y patético humano…-** el zorro dijo con fastidio mientras su mirada se posaba en el cuerpo del niño **–puedo ver que otra vez te trataron de hacer daño-**

-oh… eso no es nada- el rubio trato de ocultar sus heridas sin mucho éxito, el había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que sus heridas se manifestaban en su mente cuando aun no se curaban.

Como el lo esperaba, casi al instante un gran energía de chakra rojo lo rodeaba curando las heridas de su mano y otras cuantas mas que había sufrido por varios de sus "compañeros" al salir de la academia.

**-listo, tus heridas están sanadas… ahora, ¡LARGO!-**el Kyuubi le ordeno y tal como lo esperaba el rubio no se movió de su sitio** – ¿acaso no me escuchaste humano?-**

-lo siento, pero yo quisiera quedarme aquí con usted… - Naruto dijo con dificultad llamando al atención del demonio.

**-"¿y por que demonios quieres estar aquí niño?"- **kyuubi reclamo haciendo que el rubio se asustara** -"¿acaso quieres divertirte viendo como me pudro en esta maldita prisión? ¿O es que deseas burlarte de mi infortunio?"-**Los ojos de la bestia mostraban una gran ira contenida al momento que grito al humano.

-"no, no es nada de eso… solo quería estar aquí para hacerle compañía…"- el rubio trataba de no mirar esos ojos, sin embargo sentía la intensa ira del ser.

**-"¿y yo para que quisiera la compañía de alguien como tu? Puedo ver que los humanos son realmente estupidos, acaso no vez que yo soy un demonio, yo soy la personificación de la destrucción y el mal del mundo, todos los seres vivientes me ven con temor y piensan en mi como un objeto de maldad insaciable, nadie en su sano juicio quisiera tenerme a su lado, solamente alguien tan ingenuo y estupido pensaría estar a lado mío"- **El tono del demonio era duro y directo, pero también tenia un ligero dolor iracundo en el.

-"yo no creo que usted sea todo eso que me a dicho… y nunca la he visto como ese demonio que todos dicen que es, a pesar de lo que todos dicen yo me siento bien cuando estoy aquí, usted es la única persona que no me lastima y trata de asesinarme, puedo ver que también sufre tanto como yo aunque trate de ocultarlo, pero usted es lo único que tengo en este mundo… para mi los humanos son mas despreciables y repugnantes criaturas, que solo tratan de culpar de sus problemas a otros, no pueden ocultar su naturaleza estupida e irracional, se dicen así mismos que solo buscan la paz, pero solamente quieren mas poder y codicia, ellos son los verdaderos demonios y merecen lo peor… a pesar que también soy uno de ellos no puedo evitar sentir eso…"- el joven hablo con toda sinceridad tratando de calmar al kyuubi, temiendo que provocara su furia.

**-"no te burles de mi, insolente criatura… a mi no me interesan tus explicaciones"- **Una vez mas la criatura hablo con ira y desprecio. Naruto al ver que no había mas respuesta retrocedió lentamente para alejarse de ese sitio** -¿adonde vas? No te he dado la orden que te largaras…"-**

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron por las palabras del demonio, nunca hubiera esperado convencer al Kyuubi… ni siquiera hubiera esperado una respuesta, sin embargo le habían dado la oportunidad de permanecer unos momentos mas en el recinto y no los iba a desperdiciar.

-"gracias"- dijo mientras caminaba de regreso a los enormes barrotes y se sentaba junto a uno de ellos para estar lo mas posible del Kyuubi.

**-"maldita seas Naruto… "- **Fue lo ultimo que dijo el demonio antes que el lugar quedara en completo silencio.

El rubio tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que hizo que lentamente fuera cayendo en un tipo de relajación profunda, una diminuta pizca de felicidad surgió dentro de el. Kyuubi miro al joven sonriente y soltó un bufido de cansancio, lentamente un poco de chakra rojo en forma de una tersa y suave cola rodeo al muchacho dándole una confortante sensación…

…

Naruto abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse de nuevo en su solitaria y deprimente habitación, por unos momentos maldijo su suerte al no poder permanecer más tiempo cerca del Kyuubi, el no quería despertar de sus sueños, era el único lugar donde podía asegurar que los males de su vida no existían.

_**TOC, TOC, TOC**_

Unos golpes en su puerta se escucharon haciendo que el joven se pusiera en un modo de alerta, rápidamente tomo un Kunai y se dispuso a acercarse a la entrada de se vivienda. Nadie nunca lo había buscado y ese sonido solo significaba alguna agresión segura.

Sin embargo los golpes desistieron y una gran fuerza provoco que su puerta saliera volando destrozada al mismo tiempo que dos figuras misteriosas se adentraban a su hogar.

Los ojos de Naruto se contrajeron al ver a dos ninjas ANBU entrar lentamente mientras sus miradas se posaban en el. Aunque sus rostros estaban ocultos por sus mascaras, aun podia sentir sus intenciones y gestos de repugnancia hacia el.

_**Naruto… ¿puedes oírme?**_

_¿Que? ¿es usted kyuubi-sama? ¿Cómo puede comunicarse conmigo?_

_**Eso no importa, DEBES SALIR DE AHÍ DE INMEDIATO**_

_¿Por qué?_

_**Estos hombres quieren matarte**_

-"Naruto Uzumaki"- uno de los hombres hablo mientras comenzaba a sacar un pergamino –"por orden del consejo de Konoha y del Hokage, tenemos el privilegio de hacer esta tarea, la cual es de llevar tu cabeza ante los representaste de nuestra aldea para que asi puedas pagar por los crímenes que has cometido"- Naruto miro con incredulidad a los hombre, ellos solamente soltaron risas mientras comenzaban a formar posiciones con las manos para matar al niño.

El rubio lanzo unos shuriken hacia sus agresores, sin embargo ellos lo bloquearon fácilmente, los dos hombres corrieron y comenzaron a atacarlo con varios golpes y patadas precisas, asta que uno formo un jutsu sacando una gran bola de fuego de sus manos.

Una fuerte explosión se escucho y pronto el hogar de Naruto se vio envuelto en llamas. El rubio salio volando por su ventana con quemaduras graves y con gran dolor se levanto del suelo y comenzó a correr.

El joven corrió desesperado, el ruido de sus pasos sobre la calle oscura no hacía más que llevarlo a lo que seria su aparente destino. Naruto volteo frenéticamente buscando un refugio, una casa o simplemente ha alguien que le brindara ayuda… sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta de la terrible verdad.

"_Todo eso ya estaba planeado"_

No era una coincidencia que el día en que un escuadrón ANBU llegara a su casa para darle muerte, ninguna de los lugares mas concurridos de la ciudad estuviera abierto. Toda era un pueblo fantasma, ni siquiera el puesto de Ichiraku Ramen estaba abierto, simplemente todos sabían lo que sucedería.

Sin esperarlo Naruto cayo al piso por causa de un gran dolor en su pierna derecha, un grito de inmenso dolor salio de su garganta, una kunai le había atravesado el tendón que conectaba los músculos de su pierna, ocasionando que fuera imposible seguir corriendo.

El intento moverse, pero sus esfuerzos por escapar eran en vano, solamente pudo arrastrarse por el suelo unos cuentos metros antes de escuchar una risas burlonas que provenían detrás suyo.

-"vaya, vaya… creo que el "demonio" esta herido"- un ANBU soltó una burla mientras caminaba hacia Naruto.

-"creo que deberíamos darle una mano… ¿no estas de acuerdo?"- su compañero dijo sonriendo fríamente y sin esperar mas tiempo le dio una patada al joven haciéndolo volar unos cuantos metros.

El rubio trato de defenderse, sin embargo la furia y el salvajismo de esos ninjas de su propia aldea era demasiada, simplemente se estaban divirtiendo con el niño, haciéndolo sufrir por mero gozo, sin importarles que sus gritos llenaran todo el lugar.

-"fue divertido, pero tenemos que cumplir nuestra misión "- uno de los ninjas dijo un poco cansado por el "ejercicio" que acababa de tener.

-"Tienez razón"-su compañero sonrió y comenzó a sacar su katana ondeándola sobre el mismo haciendo claras señas de practicar su mortal ataque.

"_NO, POR FAVOR"_

Naruto trataba de pedir clemencia, sin embargo no tenía las fuerzas para hablar si quiera, toda su boca estaba llena de sangre, sus huesos estaban rotos, la debilidad por la perdida de sangre era demasiada.

-"no se por que todos te tenían miedo… solamente eres un asqueroso y repugnante niño"-El hombre dijo con un tono de rencor en su voz antes de dejar caer rápidamente su espada sobre el estomago del rubio.

Los ojos azulados del niño se contrajeron al sentir como el metal frió bajaba por su cuerpo lenta y dolorosamente, todo era casi en cámara lenta, podía ver como su propio reflejo se veía en el brillante filo de la Katana, la sangre salpicando por todos lados a pesar de ser un ataque limpio y directo, las gotas sangrientas esparciéndose en todo el lugar, incluso la manera en que los dos hombres lamían lentamente sus labios saboreando las gotas de sangre.

Ningún grito salio de Naruto, solamente su cuerpo temblaba débilmente mientras sentía como el metal salía de su cuerpo. Los dos ninjas sonrieron al ver a su presa retorcerse en su propio charco de sangre, viendo como la vida se le escapaba lentamente.

_¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... yo no les he hecho nada…_

_**Tú no tienes la culpa mi querido niño**_

_Por favor… dime por que me hacen esto…_

_**Eso es por que los humanos son escoria… todos ellos sin acepción alguna.**_

_Eso significa que también soy uno de ellos… tal vez merezca la muerte, prefiero morir a ser como ellos._

_**NO… tú no puedes morir, tú no eres como ellos…**_

_¿Pero que puedo hacer?..._

_**Libérame por favor, solo tu puedes hacerlo…**_

_**Libérame… libérame para que puedan sentir el dolor que te provocan… **_

_**Libérame para desatar mi furia sobre los que te ha hecho daño…**_

_**Libérame para poder protegerte…**_

Uno de los hombres se acerco peligrosamente a Naruto con su Katana en las manos, el puso el filoso filo en su cuello, sonriendo ante lo que iba a ocurrir, el no pudo evitar sentir una gran dosis de adrenalina al pensar que seria el ninja que acabo con el demonio mas temido en la historia de su aldea.

**-INSIGNIFICANTE HUMANO-** una voz sorprende mente poderosa se escucho haciendo que los dos ninjas retrocedieran buscando de donde provenía.

-¿Quién demonios eres?, muéstrate- uno de los ANBUS ordeno antes de darse cuenta que una gran manifestación de chakra rojo se acumulaba delante suyo, saliendo de la herida hecha en el estomago de Naruto, justo donde se encontraba el sello que mantenía aprisionado al demonio

El misterioso humo rojo era tan intenso que los dos ninjas cayeron al suelo por la presión del chakra delante suyo, solamente podían ver como una figura se formaba delante de ellos.

Cuando el chakra se disipo pudieron ver a una mujer rodeada por una intensa aura de maldad y poder, ella vestía un Kimono negro con algunas líneas rojas que daban forma al signo de los zorros, un obi rojo que acentuaba su delicada figura sensual y elegante, su piel blanca se empezaba a quebrar dejando ver sus rasgos de su demoníaca forma, su cabello rojo como el fuego ondeaba delicadamente en el aire, nueve colas de zorro ondeaban sobre su espalda haciendo juego con sus orejas igualmente de zorro, sus ojos rojos de sangre hicieron que los dos ANBUS empezaran a tratar de retroceder sin éxito.

Ella miro a los dos hombres con desprecio antes de empezar a caminar hacia ellos. Los ninjas rápidamente tomaron posturas de ataque al ver su mayor temor enfrente de sus propios ojos.

La pelirroja vio como los ninjas comenzaban a hacer movimientos para formar algún Jutsu, una sonrisa salia del demonio mientras con un rápido movimiento de una de sus colas les había arrancado las manos a esos bastardos, mas soltó una carcajada al ver los rostros de los hombres que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de su movimiento.

Un grito de dolor y horro salio de los ninjas al ver como volaban su manos por los aires dejando escapar chorros de sangre por todo el lugar, los dos hombres retrocedían lentamente sin poder evitar mirar la expresión malvada de ese ser.

**-"asquerosas basuras humanas… su estupidez e ignorancia los han condenado, ahora pagaran por herir a MI Naruto"-**el kyuubi finalizo mientras con una velocidad sorprendente se arrojo hacia el primer hombre que vio y lo tomo por el cuello levantándolo rápidamente al mismo tiempo que apretaba con fiereza su traquea.

Los sonidos de agonía de ninja eran incomprensibles, sus ojos llenos de sangre por causa del ataque se desorbitaban de su posición, una asquerosa espuma salía de su boca y la piel de su cuello comenzaba a rasgarse horripilantemente mientras su tortura se intensificaba.

Su compañero miraba la escena con terror, la repugnancia y la brutalidad eran insospechadas. Su cuerpo inmóvil veía como el demonio torturaba a su amigo, como lentamente arrancaba su cabeza del resto de su cuerpo que aun se convulsionaba dejando escapar chorros de sangre, como esa mujer admiraba su obra y tomaba la cabeza de su compañero para beber la sangre que caía de las heridas.

La bella mujer se deleitaba con esa sangre humana, cada gota de placer surcaba sus labios que lamía sensualmente antes de posar la mirada en su siguiente victima. El ninja se tambaleo al ver los ojos sangre enfrente suyo, casi por puro instinto empezó a correr y gritar por ayuda con desesperación.

**-"aun no acabo contigo"-** la voz llena de ira del demonio retumbo por el lugar antes de que una gran cantidad de chakra rodeaba su cuerpo empezando a cambiar su forma.

Segundos después el humo se disipo dejando ver a una bestia de tamaño un poco mas grande que un lobo, su fina y elegante piel se erizaba por su furia, sus nueve colas se mecían violentamente, sus ojos se posaron en su victima que comenzaba a alejarse.

El zorro se dispuso a perseguir al hombre, con una gran velocidad y agilidad no tardo en alcanzarlo. El ninja grito espeluznantemente al sentir como el demonio se abalanzaba sobre el, clavando sus garras profundamente en su espalda, cada una de ellas como unos cuchillos calientes al rojo vivo, quemando y destrozando su piel y carne al instante.

**-"tu… tu pagaras el mayor precio por tratar de arrebatarme lo que es mío… la vida de ese niño me pertenece y nadie, ni siquiera la muerte misma me lo quitara"-** tan pronto como termino las colas del kyuubi comenzaron a tomar las extremidades del hombre, halándolas con brutalidad.

Una vez mas los gritos se escuchaban seguidos de los sonidos de huesos rompiéndose y la carne desgarrándose. Las piernas y los brazos del ninja volaron en todas direcciones, el demonio vio con diversión la agonía del bastardo y comenzó a devorarlo en vida, cuidando que no muriera enseguida para hacer su dolor más duradero.

La masacre termino cuando la bestia engullo lo ultimo de ese hombre, un aullido surgió de su ser. Kyuubi dio por terminado su obra y con una gran velocidad regreso al lugar donde reposaba el niño rubio.

El demonio regreso lentamente a su forma humana y vio con un sentimiento extraño para ella misma al humano que agonizaba y respiraba con dificultad. Un débil dolor en su pecho surgió al ver la tristeza en el rostro pálido del rubio, ese humano la confundía inmensamente, nunca en todos los siglos que había vivido sintió ese misterioso sentimiento con alguien.

Naruto… un inocente humano que fue maldecido por el mundo, dejándole una carga que lo seguiría en la eternidad, todo por culpa de ella. Sin embargo su corazón puro era realmente impresionante, el no solo había visto la peor faceta de la humanidad, sino que también vio algo en ella que nadie más había visto… tal vez ni siquiera el propio demonio.

**-"niño… ya estoy aquí"-** Kyuubi se inclino suavemente hacia el cuerpo de Naruto, viendo y examinando las heridas mortales que había recibido el niño.

Ella acaricio suavemente su mejilla con sus delicados y finos dedos, dejando que una gran cantidad de Chakra se deslizara por las heridas, sanándolas lentamente y provocando que el rubio recobrara su color natural y un poco de fuerza, lo suficiente como para reaccionar.

Naruto se movió lentamente mientras trataba de comprender lo que había pasado, lo ultimo que había visto era a esos dos ANBUS apunto de mandarlo al otro mundo y luego oscuridad. Sin embargo en estos momentos lo que veía era una hermosa mujer de intenso cabello rojo y una hermosa figura.

-"¿Quién eres?..."- el rubio dijo con un poco de miedo al no reconocer a esa persona, pero pronto sintió un gran dolor cerca de su estomago. El volteo a ver solo para asombrarse viendo como la herida comenzaba a cerrarse casi por completo, solo dejando una cicatriz que partía por la mitad el sello.

**-"tranquilio… no hables, tus heridas aun no han sanado por completo"-**la voz de la mujer pelirroja era dulce y melodiosa, pero en su interior había algo que le resultaba familiar.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta de quien se trataba al momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron por unos instantes. El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras se perdía totalmente en esos hermosos ojos rojos sangre, la intensidad y la preocupación que los dominaban lo confundieron momentáneamente, pero sin duda esos ojos eran únicos y el no podía dudar de quien eran.

-"Kyuubi-sama…"- La voz del rubio parecía asustada y sorprendida.

**-"te dije que guardaras silencio…"-** la pelirroja dijo con un tono de autoridad pero sin signo de ira o desprecio.

-"¿Por qué?... creí que me odiaba"- Naruto no hizo caso por las palabras del demonio y su curiosidad hizo que varias preguntas lo invadieran, pero solo había una que quería saber.

**-"… "-** la hermosa mujer dudo en contestar, sin embargo solo pronuncio algunas palabras para el joven** –"yo odio a todos los humanos… pero tu eres diferente, tu me has mostrado que tenia razón al pensar que los humanos son escoria y despreciables, no son mas que ignorantes que dañan a lo que temen y desconocen, llenos de ambicion de poder a costa de todo. A pesar de que tú habías hecho el sacrificio de mantenerme encerrada en tu cuerpo sin tener opción alguna, todos te maltrataban e intentaban asesinarte creyendo que tu eras la reencarnación del Kyuubi no Kitsune. Tu solo quieres ser aceptado en este mundo que no comprendes y cargas con mas terribles de las cosas que yo he hecho y aun así me vez como algo que no soy y que nunca podré ser…"-** Naruto trataba de razonar el discurso improvisado del Kyuubi y trato de decir algo pero un suave tacto le hizo guardar silencio.

Cuando se dio cuenta sus propios labios estaban haciendo contacto con los de la pelirroja, estos eran suaves y delicados, le proporcionaban el calor y la calidez que tanto ansiaba, pero también el fuego interno que encendía su alma al grado de quemarla.

**-"yo soy uno de los demonios mas poderosos que allá existido, mi esencia misma se basa en la destrucción, yo guardo la maldad y poder del mundo en mi interior, aun así tu me tratas de una manera normal, tu mejor que nadie sabes quien soy… yo nunca podría odiarte Naruto…"- **Las palabras tan simples de Kyuubi dejaron al rubio intrigado, pero el estaba demasiado débil para razonar las cosas en ese momento.

Sin esperarlo Kyuubi se levanto y con una de sus colas cargo el maltratado cuerpo del chico y lo acerco a sus brazos donde lo envolvió con otra suave cola de zorro para protegerlo del frió de la noche.

Naruto estaba asombrado de ver que aquella mujer demonio tenia tanta fuerza a pesar de su complexión delgada y delicada, pero aun mas por la aparente bondad del mas grande de los demonios.

-"por cierto Kyuubi-sama… jamás pensé que fueras una chica tan hermosa…"- el niño dijo sin pensar, provocando que Kyuubi tomara un ligero color rojo en sus mejillas, pero también un gesto de disgusto.

**-"no abuses de tu suerte Naruto… pero gracias y deja de llamarme así… no me gusta"- **el demonio mostró una suave sonrisa al joven que desapareció enseguida para tomar su semblante serio **–"debemos irnos, pronto sabrán que me he liberado y nos atacaran… lastima que aun no he recupero toda mi fuerza"- **El demonio siguió caminando en silencio con el niño en brazos, pensando en lo que sucedería después.

Las imponentes puertas que separaban a Konoha del resto del mundo se aproximaron, el demonio no se inmuto de los guardias que resguardaban el lugar y sin pensarlo dos veces los mato para que no causaran problemas.

**-"Naruto… yo te prometo que te protegeré, te convertiré en el ser mas fuerte y poderoso que allá pisado este maldito mundo, cuando eso suceda volveremos para mostrarle a esta despreciable aldea el dolor que te ha causado… y después estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad"-**

Un gran estruendo se escucho al momento que el demonio derribo las grandes puertas como si fueran hechas de papel, ella sonrió mientras vio al rubio que ya dormía tranquilamente y felizmente en sus brazos por primera vez en su miserable vida, juntos se adentraron en el bosque donde sus figuras se perdieron en la oscuridad de los deseos de venganza y lo desconocido.

_**Si… Juntos… para siempre…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Nota del autor.-** Bueno… primero que nada… ¡Hola! Yo soy GHT089 y quiero agradecerles por tomarse su tiempo y leer esta pequeña idea que me atormento durante algunos días.

N.A.1.- Este es mi primer fic en esta sección y si he de ser honesto, yo no soy muy apegado al anime/manga de Naruto, aun así me gusta por varias razones y lo disfruto con placer.

Como un escritor, mi mente divaga imaginando diferentes situaciones y probabilidades, tratando de crear fantásticas y entretenidas lecturas para las personas (claro… que escribo sobre lo que me gusta).

Asta hace poco, el Personaje de Naruto era algo neutral para mi, al ser el personaje principal de la serie mi atención hacia el decayó en un momento y la atención paso hacia los personajes secundarios dejándolo aislado de mi mente casi por completo.

Sin embargo alguien me dio otra manera de verlo y cambio mi forma de pensar sobre Naruto (algo que agradezco profundamente) y ahora es uno de mis personajes favoritos (tal vez mi favorito de esa serie).

N.A.2.- yo no soy ningún "Anti- (inserte pareja o nombre aquí)" y respeto a todos los gustos y creencias de las personas, ya que todos somos libres de leer y escribir sobre lo que nos atrae (aunque no soy muy adepto al Yaoi y al Yuri, pero aun a si los respeto).

N.A.3.- Sobre la pareja de Naruto/FemKyuubi… me atrajo de una manera bastante extraña, creo que la forma en que algunos escritores la redactan es maravillosa y tiene futuro, personalmente siento que me distrajo de mis otros escritos y no pude pensar en otra cosa durante semanas.

A si que este es un homenaje a esa pareja y todos lo que aman de alguna manera esta unión, creo que en algún momento escribiré otro fic sobre ellos, ya que tienen mucho potencial y maneras de redactarlo (ya sea como un romance, dolor, fantasía, confort, o viendo sus lados sádicos y espeluznantes) y pido disculpas por las actitudes de Naruto Y Kyuubi, estan un poco fuera de lugar, pero creo que quedaron bien para este fic.

N.A.4.- bueno… yo me despido y espero pronto escribir algo mas sobre el Naru/Femkyuu y agradezco cualquier comentario que gusten dejarme.

_Por un mundo que puede expresarse en una simple hoja en blanco…_

GTH089 fuera…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Sus derechos están en posesión de Kishimoto Masashi y

**-"ABCD"- Kyuubi hablando**

_**ABCD kyuubi pensando**_

-"ABCD"-gente hablando

_ABCD gente pensando_

Mi última esperanza

* * *

Las sombras oscuras se filtraban atreves de la espesura de los densos bosques solitarios, los sonidos de los animales llenaban el ambiente en una sombría orquesta de incertidumbre, solo para dejar escapar las más grandes pesadillas de los débiles de corazón. Dentro de lo profundo de uno de los bosques olvidados dos figuras reposaban acurrucadas bajo la protección de la luna fantasmal la cual les brindaba la necesaria comodidad.

Un susurro atreves del laberinto de hojas traía consigo los malos presagios de muerte y destrucción a quienes se atreviesen entrar en sus dominios. La simple visión del lugar aseguraba que cualquiera que lo viese dudara en permanecer mucho tiempo sin sentir el pánico total.

Una débil y densa niebla apenas cubría el suelo, por leves momentos era suficientemente débil para dejar ver los restos de las infortunadas criaturas que no corrieron con suerte, los huesos blancos como la luna misma rebosaban en abundancia, algunos cráneos aun tenia la mirada de horror de sus últimos momentos ya fueran de animales o humanos.

Sin embargo esto no afectaba en lo más mínimo a aquellas siluetas en las sombras que simplemente estaban en medio de los horrores sin inmutarse.

Una mano delicada se movió acariciando suavemente los cabellos dorados de su acompañante de forma lenta y pasiva, cada momento era un deleite para la mujer de cabello de fuego infernal, la suavidad era un efecto hipnotizante para ella.

Su mirada se poso en el niño que yacía durmiendo entre los suaves pelajes de sus nueve colas, acurrucándose y moviéndose en algunos lapsos pequeños, soñando en un mundo donde nada podía hacerle daño y donde sus problemas podrían desaparecer por algunos instantes.

Su seño se frunció levemente al ver el estado del niño, bajo de aquellas telas ensangrentadas se encontraba una débil y frágil criatura, su cuerpo era totalmente maltratado, desnutrido, con marcas de las cicatrices de heridas dolorosas que nunca cerraron apropiadamente por el simple hecho que nadie se había interesado en ayudarlo.

La furia en su interior al ver como lo habían tratado era increíblemente inmensa, era algo imperdonable, a pesar de que ella era un ser creada del odio del mundo también cargaba consigo el dolor que causaba de esto, no tenía ningún arrepentimiento de ellos, era algo que ya se había acostumbrado.

El odio, el rencor, la ira, la malicia eran sus más fervientes sentimientos, su modo de vivir y de dar rienda suelta a los deseos más profundos de su persona, pero aquel niño había hecho un grieta en su coraza dejándola confundida.

Sin embargo ahora no era el tiempo para pensar en cosas así, en esos momentos también ella se encontraba debilitada por escapar del sello que la tenía prisionera en el niño, sus poderes estaban peligrosamente bajos en respecto a su verdadero poder, por lo tanto no podría soportar mucho el hecho de tener que enfrentarse a sus enemigos.

Por otra parte sus energías se estaban drenando hacia el rubio que yacía en su regazo, lentamente sus heridas y estado físico tenían que regenerarse hasta un estado apropiado si no quería que las fría garras de la muerte reclamaran lo que era suyo.

Su mirada de Kyuubi se poso suavemente ante el lúgubre lugar donde se encontraban, el helado ambiente no ayudaba mucho a mantener una temperatura apropiada, si no fuera por su orgullo y su desesperación por la situación no habrían llegado a ese lugar en primer lugar.

El esconderse en un bosque maldito perdido en medio de la nada no fue la más brillante idea, este bosque en particular era bien conocido por algunos seres por sus fuerzas sobrenaturales maléficas, los demonios y algunas almas en pena rondaban a cada momento para matar y posteriormente devorar cada pedazo del cuerpo y alma de sus víctimas.

Apenas se habían adentrado en la espesura fueron acechados por numerosas criaturas y demonios de baja categoría que deseaban devorar a Naruto que seguía agonizando. Sin embargo ella aun poseía la fuerza y presencia suficiente para hacer temblar a numerosas criaturas y gracias a las acumulaciones malignas su presencia pasaba inadvertida para los humanos… por lo menos hasta que tuviera una decente cantidad de poder.

Con un suspiro dejo que los problemas de ese día por lo menos pasaran inadvertidos por unos momentos más, ahora recordar los problemas era el menor de sus asuntos.

Un ruido hizo que Kyuubi olvidara sus pensamientos, unos gemidos comenzaron a escucharse, en su regazo los movimientos del niño comenzaron a intensificarse queriendo despertar de su letargo. Las suaves manos de la pelirroja tomaron el rostro del rubio para tranquilizarlo en caso de despertar en un estado de alerta y llamar a más demonios que rondaban cerca.

Los parpados de Naruto fueron abriéndose lentamente dejando ver los hipnotizantes orbes azuladas como el océano mismo, por unos momentos la pelirroja se perdió en su profundidad que parecía absorberla en un mundo infinito de misterio.

Pasaron algunos momentos sin que algo se dijera, solamente sus miradas se cruzaban en una imperturbable calma. Al pasar unos cuanto minutos la voz del rubio comenzó a tratar de pronunciar algunas frases sin embargo su garganta seca y ensangrentada le impedía cualquier palabra.

Al ver el esfuerzo Kyuubi pronto alcanzo un pequeño pedazo de corteza de árbol que había recogido antes y con la cual se acumulaba algunas gotas de agua que caían de las hojas humedecidas.

El agua fue lentamente deslizándose por la garganta de Naruto dejando que las viejas marcas y cicatrices ardieran levemente, pero sobre todo dejando que algo dentro de sí mismo se liberara por fin, algo meramente simbólico… una manera de probar la libertad.

Al terminar el chico se quedo mirando a la mujer delante de el, por algunos momentos al despertar su mente había estado en un extraño estado de incertidumbre, no sabía si lo que había pasado antes era un sueño, una ilusión o una broma cruel, algo que muchas veces ya había tenido la tragedia de vivir.

Pero cuando sintió la suavidad de los pelajes donde reposaba, las suaves manos que tomaban su rostro, los dolores que aun persistían en su cuerpo por los ataques recibidos sabía que no estaba soñando.

Pero lo más importante era esa mirada del Kyuubi que lo miraba fijamente, esos rasgos que claramente se podrían diferenciar como algo celestial… algo perturbadoramente celestial, ella era un ángel… un ángel del mal que había venido a sacarlo de su miseria. Sin embargo lo más notorio de todos eran sus ojos de color sangre, esos temidos ojos que traían muerte y destrucción, esos aojos que matarían con mirarlos nada mas… pero sobre todos los ojos que el tanto ansiaba y amaba.

-"Kyuubi-sama…"- Naruto murmuro antes de callar por los dedos de la zorra que se posaban en sus labios.

**-"Calla Naruto… aun estas débil y podrías llamar la atención"-** La chica lo reprendió suavemente sin hacer mayor escándalo.

Naruto giro un poco su cabeza para poder ver con detenimiento el sitio donde se encontraban, claramente la vista no era la más agraciada, la oscuridad atreves de la espesura del bosque era por momentos iluminada por la luz de la luna cuando algunas nubes dejaban de interponerse en su camino.

Por momentos algunos ojos brillantes acosaban el sitio donde reposaban, dejando escapar al mismo tiempo sentimientos de muerte y desesperación, un terror común en los corazones de las personas. Pero para el eran simples intentos inútiles para hacerlo tener miedo, no por nada él había tenido al señor de los demonios más poderoso dentro de el todos estos años y había logrado mantener su cordura así como una alta resistencia a estas cosas.

-"entonces no fue un sueño…"- las palabras se escapaban lentamente de su ser inconscientemente.

**-"****Creí haberte dicho que no hablaras"-** La voz de Kyuubi de nuevo reprendió al muchacho solo que esta vez tenía un tono de molestia.

-"lo siento…"- el rubio susurro débilmente tratando de no molestar mas al demonio.

**-"no importa… solo no hagas escándalo"-** una sonrisa salió de Naruto al ver que realmente parecía que algo estaba cambiando en su vida.

Su vida… era una total basura, su vida no había estado más que llena de dolor y soledad, desde que recordaba lo único que había tenido en la vida eran esas miradas de odio y rencor, llenas de múltiples intenciones perversas que fueron arrojadas a un solo niño.

Las frías miradas cuando aquellas asquerosas personas lo golpeaban llenándose de éxtasis y un hambre de locura, sus miradas al obligarlo a levantarse y correr más para su deleite, sus risas al destruir lo poco que tenía en el mundo, al negarle tener una interacción con los demás niños, de comiendo como los cerdos que eran enfrente suyo cuando moría de hambre.

Su vida en la academia ninja llena de burlas y castigos por cosas insignificantes, los golpes recibidos por sus compañeros y por los profesores, su educación claramente saboteada y sobre todo por el odio… el odio que sentía por todo ello, por si mismo, por ser débil y creer que había una esperanza en su patética vida.

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente apretándose con una fuerza claramente perturbadora, algunos sonidos se negaron a brotar de su garganta, los sollozos de un dolor reprimido durante años, los principios de las lágrimas no lograban mantenerse reprimidas por mucho tiempo, las gotas comenzaban a amenazar por deslizarse por su rostro.

Los puños de Naruto comenzaron a cerrase con una fuerza increíble, su nudillos comenzaban a ponerse blancos de la presión, algunos temblores mostraban la ira y la frustración del joven, las delgadas líneas de la sangre se deslizaban por la grietas de sus puños cayendo hasta el pelaje de Kyuubi.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el suave toque que apretaba su puño con delicadeza, su mirada se volteo para ver el rostro inexpresivo de la pelirroja que lo observaba con detenimiento, a pesar de no hacer ningún gesto podría asegurar que sus penetrantes ojos estaban invadiendo sus pensamientos, leyéndolos hasta el grado de observar su alma misma.

**-"****Naruto… ¿quieres ser fuerte?"**- La pregunta misma era algo inesperada en esos instantes.

-"si, lo deseo más que nada en el mundo"- el chico contesto con un tono de tristeza.

**-"¿Por qué deseas ser fuerte?"-** otra pregunta llevo al rubio a un mundo de cuestiones, había muchas en particular, todas de ellas validas desde cualquier punto de vista… pero era solo una en particular.

-"yo deseo ser fuerte… para poder mostrarle a todos los demás lo agradecido que estoy con ellos"- la respuesta fue seguida de un silencio inmediato, casi un susurro de incertidumbre, por algunos instantes la ceja de Kyuubi se había levantado ante la respuesta de su antiguo contenedor.

-"lo agradecido que estoy por hacerme ver lo que en verdad son ellos, lo que su estupidez e ignorancia pueden hacer, de hacerme ver que de nada servía comportarme como un idiota para agradarle a la gente y mucho menos querer ser un Hokage para ser respetado"- una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro, la felicidad pura… originada en la locura y la verdad –"pero sobre todo… agradecerles por llevarme hasta ti Kyuubi-sama"- la respiración del demonio se detuvo por unos instantes.

-"por guiarme hasta ti con su desprecio, de guiarme a lo único que de verdad creo que puede dar sentido a mi insignificante existencia"- la voz decidida impresionaba en cada momento a la pelirroja –"Quiero ser fuerte para destruirlos en nombre de la propia criatura que alimentaron de rencor y odio con sus acciones, ser fuerte para ser como tu Kyuubi, quiero ser fuerte para poder ser algo digno de estar en tu presencia y mas estar a tu lado si me lo permites…"-

Des pues del pequeño discurso de Naruto el frio silencio reino el sitio, una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en la cara de Kyuubi viendo la determinación del niño.

**-"Naruto… debes comprender que tu decisión afectara de hoy en adelante tu vida, el poder no solo se obtiene de un ****día para otro, la fuerza verdadera se origina de uno mismo y de nadie más… el camino que elegirás estará lleno de las peores cosas del mundo, vas a sufrir como nunca lo has sentido en la vida, probablemente tu mente se pueda romper y solo serás un cascaron de lo que algunas ves fuiste… no hay camino de regreso, la única manera de escapar seria la muerte…"-** la mirada seria de la pelirroja mostraban un poco de preocupación que paso desapercibida momentáneamente.

A pesar de su advertencia Naruto aun no se mostraba intimidado, su fuerza de voluntad estaba más fuerte que nunca, su cuerpo podía destruirse y su alma y mente romperse en mil pedazos, pero su determinación nunca sucumbiría ante los límites del dolor, tal vez iría asta el infierno mismo por sus objetivos.

-"estoy consciente de las consecuencias Kyuubi-sama y estoy listo para hacer lo que sea por ser fuerte"- Al finalizar la frase la mano de la pelirroja se deslizo por su rostro mostrando preocupación ante lo que sucedería.

**-"¿Cualquier cosa?"-** el demonio pregunto solo para ver al rubio asentir sin miedo **–"en ese caso solo hay una cosa que puedo pedirte Naruto…"-**

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Kyuubi-sama?"- la mano de la pelirroja bajo lentamente hasta llegar al pecho del joven, sus delicados dedos se hundieron levemente enterrando las garras acelerando sus latidos.

**-"Quiero… tu corazón…"-** la voz de la chica casi fue un susurro fantasmal que traían un misterioso toque de ansiedad y malicia en ello **–"yo puedo ayudarte en tus objetivos y brindarte la ayuda para tener el poder, pero debes ofrecerme algo de suma importancia… tu corazón en este caso"-**

-"¿Por qué quieres mi corazón?"- el joven no comprendía la respuesta del demonio

-"**El corazón es la parte más importante de una persona o cualquier ser viviente… allí se encuentra las metas, los deseos, la fuerza de la vida… para los demonios de cualquier clase el anhelo de poseer el corazón de una persona es lo más grande que puede obtener… literalmente tendría tu vida en mis manos, tu alma me pertenecería hasta el fin de los tiempos… pero sobre todo ansiamos el corazón de las criaturas y mas el de los humanos porque carecemos de uno propio… nuestras almas se alimentas del odio y los sentimientos negativos, un corazón nos brinda el poder que nos hace falta, pero la mayoría de nosotros lo usa para saciar su sed de fuerza hasta destruirlo"-** La mirada del chico trataba de asimilar lo dicho.

**-"Sin embargo el corazón tiene un poder tan grande que no puede ser tomado por la fuerza, cuando ese es el caso la vida del sujeto se agota demasiado rápido y muere ****así como el corazón y posiblemente el demonio en el proceso... el demonio tiene solo puede tomar el corazón cuando la persona se lo da voluntariamente ofreciéndoselo por sus propios deseos"-** Al terminar Kyuubi veía con algo de temor a Naruto que parecía meditar sobre el asunto, por algunos instantes temía que el chico cambiara de idea ya que hasta el momento no había sucedido ningún caso donde un humano entregara su corazón voluntariamente, la mayoría de los casos habían sido robados.

Pero para su sorpresa el rubio se levanto con dificultad de su regazo mostrando su fortaleza, su cuerpo respondía con dolor que no mostraba, sus ojos miraban a la pelirroja con intensidad mientras se arrodillaba frente al demonio mostrando respeto en cada acción.

-"Si ese es el caso…"- el chico comenzó a quitarse los desgastados ropajes que cubrían su torso revelando su frágil cuerpo semidesnudo.

-"Yo Uzumaki Naruto te entrego mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi alma… mi existencia esta en tus manos para manejarla a tus gozo, tu voluntad será mi sueño, tus deseos serán mis metas a cumplir y juro que hasta el día en el que mi alma se extinga la dedicare a ser tuyo…"- Casi instantáneamente al terminar el rubio fue abordado por la pelirroja que lo envolvió en un posesivo abrazo.

Naruto sorprendido podía sentir la gentileza y los sentimientos que dejaban mostrar ese acto que jamás hubiera pensado ver del mismo Kyuubi no Kitsune, ha cada momento la necesidad de aquel abrazo se volvía mas fuerte hasta que el mismo envolvió sus brazos.

Después de algunos minutos ella se separo lentamente, su mirada dejaba mostrar algunas lagrimas de felicidad que se ocultaban gracias a que su rostro estaba ligeramente inclinado dejando que sus cabellos de fuego ocultaran sus ojos, aquel el sentimiento que nunca llego a pensar que sentiría por fin quedaría en el pasado, a pesar de que no lo había dicho había otra razón por la que los demonios ansiaban un corazón.

La soledad… un demonio estaba desde el principio condenado a la soledad y morir por la misma, ellos tenía la maldición de existir por la eternidad en un ciclo de vida y muerte, vagando por la tierra sin un propósito, pero con un corazón esa soledad lentamente se iba, tenía la oportunidad de no estar solo ya que significaba que estarían unidos por la eternidad, ni siquiera el Shinigami podía separarlos, su destino seria compartido hasta el fin de los tiempo.

Pero sobro todo aun ella era un demonio y estaba en su naturaleza sentir una gran satisfacción de este acto… la sumisión de alguien por voluntad propia hacia ella era más grande que la felicidad, no odia evitarlo, un demonio siempre era alerta de los demás seres que querían robarse su poder, el acto de sumisión voluntaria en su mundo demoniaco era considerado uno de las cosas más odiadas por unos y mostraba la debilidad dentro de uno mismo, porque siempre estuvo atado a los sentimientos de cariño, comprensión y piedad cosa que la mayoría de ellos se negaba a sentir… pero en este caso fue mucho más que eso.

**-"Acepto tu oferta y que te doy mi palabra, mi palabra que hasta el fin de los tiempos****…"-** Fue entonces que la mano de Kyuubi se deslizo enterrando sus garras en el pecho de Naruto.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de repente, un crujido seguido de un chorro de sangre brotaba de su torso, su mirada se veía como la mano entera de la pelirroja se deslizaba dentro de el mismo, la sangre caía a chorros de su cuerpo, sin embargo una sonrisa pasiva dominaba su ser ya que no había dolor alguno en el acto perverso que estaba cometiendo.

Con un firme movimiento la mano salió del cuerpo del niño mientras sostenía un pequeño bulto en el, los sonidos de un palpitar suave y rítmico retumbaban por el bosque llamando la atención de todas las criaturas que se acercaban con sigilo para presenciar el momento por sus propios ojos.

**-"****estaré contigo… juntos para siempre mi querido Naruto"- **una llama de color rojo oscuro rodeo al corazón que aun palpitaba en su mano. Los ojos del demonio admiraron el objeto que ahora poseía, el cálido tacto que dejaba sentir era glorioso, a pesar de que era el corazón de alguien que había sufrido en toda una vida aun era el corazón de un niño que latía lleno de vida y felicidad que nunca había sido desatadas.

La pelirroja rodeo con las dos manos que comenzaron a llenarse de intensas llamas y lo acerco delicadamente hacia ella misma donde se fundió en su propio pecho hasta desaparecer dentro de sí misma.

Los ojos de Naruto admiraban la escena, cada instante era captado con detenimiento, no había dolor en su pecho, ni siquiera una pisca de sensaciones, ahora dentro de sí mismo podía sentir como un peso se le hacía quitado de encima, sin embargo sentía lleno de vida al mismo tiempo que la manos de fuego del demonio cerraban la herida de su torso con las llamas que consumían la carne dejando una cicatriz donde una vez estaba su corazón.

**-"esta hecho…"**- Kyuubi dijo en voz baja sintiendo el palpitar de un corazón dentro de su propio pecho, lo cual era una experiencia bastante interesante **–" ahora debemos seguir nuestro camino Naruto-Kun"-**

Con delicadeza Kyuubi se puso de pie poniendo su mano izquierda donde estaba su nuevo corazón escuchando cada palpitar y tratándose de acostumbrándose a ello. Naruto camino hasta por donde la zorra comenzó a dirigirse por los espesos bosques viendo en cada momento a su diosa de fuego que después de ese momento tan importante comenzaba a mostrar su frio y serio carácter sin importarle al parecer lo que sucedía.

Pero para su sorpresa la pelirroja de un momento a otro comenzó a tararear una suave melodía que se escapaba por el laberinto del bosque, apacible a simple vista pero al ir desarrollándose traía consigo un mensaje de muerte y destrucción que nunca antes había sentido… por unos instantes un escalofrió muy humano cruzo por su ser, preguntándose al mismo tiempo que siniestros hechos cruzaban por su mente.

-"eh… Kyuubi-sama…"- Naruto hablo con algo de inseguridad pero fue callado repentinamente por el demonio.

**-"deja de llamarme ****así"- **su mirada fría volteo por unos instantes causando una sorpresa en el chico –"**tengo un nombre… de ahora en adelante llámame Hakaiko (Hija de la destrucción), no me gusta ser llamada tan formalmente"**-

-"muy bien… Hakaiko-chan"- el rubio hablo causando una incomodidad en la zorra que opto por ignorarlo y siguió caminando adentrándose en las sombras, con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro más grande cada vez, ya que después de tanto tiempo en su vida comenzaba a ir en una buena dirección.

* * *

Fin del cap. 2

* * *

**Nota del autor.-** Bueno… primero que nada… ¡Hola! Yo soy GHT089 y quiero agradecerles por tomarse su tiempo y leer esta pequeña idea que me atormento durante algunos días.

N.A.1.- Bueno si se preguntan la respuesta es SI… después de varios sucesos he decidido darle una oportunidad a este fic y de continuarlo con una trama más extensa, me emociona poder continuarlo ya que originalmente era solo un capitulo.

N.A.2.- Gracias a todos lo que han leído mis escritos y darme inspiración para continuar y escribir aunque no tan seguido por las actividades y demás cosas que nos impiden estar de lleno en nuestras pasiones.

N.A.3.- Solo como un dato extra el nombre de Kyuubi viene de la palabra destrucción (hakai) e hija o niña (ko).

N.A.4.- bueno… yo me despido y espero pronto escribir algo más sobre el Naru/Femkyuu y agradezco cualquier comentario que gusten dejarme.

N.A.5.-Agradesco los comentarios que me puedan dejar y a su paciencia y nos estaremos leyendo próximamente

_"Por un mundo fantástico y maravilloso que nos deja volar más lejos que lo que nadie ha imaginado nunca, un mundo infinito de sueños a nuestro alcance... un mundo perfecto que se puede expresar en una hoja en blanco"_

_GTH089 fuera…_


End file.
